


something akin to fire

by chwecola



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Small Towns, Smoking, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwecola/pseuds/chwecola
Summary: Bored and young, a commonly sighted combination that should've never been taken lightly. Everything was happening far too slow for comfort until the day Seungcheol gave Jeonghan an unexpected prize along with a wild idea.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 28





	something akin to fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an old bonnie and clyde au i made on twt a long time ago until i decided to fix it here and there before finally posting it here :]

The sky turned into a deep shade of orange hue, tinted with the slightest red at the ends.

Seungcheol stared at the beautiful man who’s currently snorting down white chemicals on his bare chest using a roll of a dollar. He took the smoke out of his lips with a hand while the other went down to brush away the hanging bangs of his lover’s, Jeonghan.

The sun that managed to slipped inside the room through the window beside Seungcheol’s bed hit Jeonghan’s bare back, making him look unreal and ethereal. His angel. Jeonghan will _always_ be the angel to Seungcheol’s devil. “Is it not enough yet?” Seungcheol asked as he ran his finger through Jeonghan’s silky hair.

“Mm, a bit more.” Seungcheol chuckled and put back the smoke between his darkening lips, inhaling the tobacco and let it spread inside his mouth before letting out a puff.

“Hannie, I think you should stop. I have a surprise for you.”

Jeonghan looked up and stared lovingly into Seungcheol’s eyes. Without saying anything, Jeonghan cleaned up the cocaine that was spread on Seungcheol’s bare chest using his nimble fingers. He collected them on a blank paper and put them away on the nightstand. He slurred on his words as the fog of haze began to fill his vision and mind. “Well, what is it?”

Seungcheol smirked and got up from the bed, only to reach the top drawer of the nightstand where Jeonghan put the remaining cocaine on top of it. Seungcheol turned his head at Jeonghan and smirked mischievously. “Close your eyes.” Jeonghan did as he told, as his eyes were fluttering close, his heart giddy and pounding; maybe it was due to the powder he just snorted. There was a sound of metal hitting a wooden surface, followed by the sound of the drawer being closed.

“Now open your eyes.” The younger opened his eyes only to be completely baffled by the sight of a silvery metal gun sitting on Seungcheol’s palms. There was silence for a few moment before Seungcheol broke it. “Well? What do you think?” Seungcheol lifted one of his eyebrows and chuckled lowly.

“Where did you get it, Cheol?” Curious, Jeonghan took the gun from Seungcheol and turned it around, as if distrusting his own sight and to check whether what he’s seeing is really a gun. The fact that he's currently high enough to imagine a unicorn passing in front of their place made everything seemed to be more unbelievable and odd.

“I got it from a friend in exchange for some cocaine. I only pitched in a bit more money so I could get two of ‘em.” Seungcheol chuckled before puffing out a ball of smoke.

"That's how _severe_ his addiction is—to the point he willingly trade his gun with some white addictive powder." The older added, as if to warn his lover not get too attached to that drug since it will only bring them down to ruins once he can't live with it.

Jeonghan gulped nervously and snapped his head upwards in surprise. “Two? That means there’s one more? Why would you need two?”

“The one in your hand is for you while this one,” Seungcheol reopened the top drawer and took another identical gun. “Is for me.”

Jeonghan's eyes widened in astonishment, never even once in his life he owns a gun. A gun. His very own gun. He had seen guns a lot; many people in this neighborhood owns them, either just for the hell of it or for the sake of self-protection. The world they are living in is not pretty and everybody knows that. It’s just Jeonghan never thought he needed guns before.

“What do you think about doing a raid?” The tone that the older used while asking Jeonghan was so casual, as if he was asking which diner they should visit for a brunch after waking up late together. He looked up at Jeonghan through his long lashes as he polished his gun with a thin fabric.

Jeonghan felt his jaws are hanging open for a few short moment in response of Seungcheol’s question. He’s not against the idea, though. He loves the rush of adrenaline running through his veins and pumping his heart violently.

After meeting Seungcheol, there are two things Jeonghan can't really live with; and that is the man with a sturdy build and yet the most beautiful lashes he has ever seen and the pump of adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was Seungcheol who introduced him to all the fun and colors in the world.

He was the artist who poured all existing colors in the entire universe on Jeonghan's achromatic canvas.

Without a second thought and a firm heart, Jeonghan answered with no hint of doubt in his voice. “You know I’ll do anything with you Choi Seungcheol. Tell me your plans.”

* * *

Jeonghan’s fingers drummed the steering wheel to help him with the rush of adrenaline running through his blood. He’s more excited rather than scared. He knows they can pull this off. Seungcheol is a _motherfucking genius_ and they both have planned out everything meticulously—down to every little details.

Seungcheol even bought another gun for himself and now he's equipped with two of them while Jeonghan steadily put his inside the empty space under the car's stereo so it will be ready to use anytime trouble comes up.

They both sat in the darkness on the empty parking lot of a huge and yet awfully maintained grocery store inside Seungcheol’s old—and still the best one yet—faded blue Chevy Camaro he called Tamara.

“You ready, babe?” Seungcheol slung his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder and laughed briefly, as if to shake off the adrenaline that might distract him from completing the raid.

Jeonghan nodded and took Seungcheol’s face in his hands and pulled him to his lips, kissing him short and yet oh-so-passionately as if tonight might be the last night they’ll kiss the way they did before they become fully tainted beings, refused by all the angles living in the heavens above.

Jeonghan pulled up his black mask and put on his shades even though it was nighttime—only to make sure to hide his identity. Seungcheol left one last brief kiss before completely pulling away and readied his guns. He put one of them inside his jeans and as for the other one, he’ll use it to shoot whoever might come against him.

The black-haired man pulled up the black bandana he used as a mask to hide his sculpted-like face and nodded solemnly before opening the front door. He hid the gun behind his back only until he pushed open the door.

He immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the woman behind the cashier and a single guard who seemed to be too chubby to catch him. Seungcheol laughed and mocked in his head, remembering how this store has a _shit_ load of money (since it was the only huge grocery store available in the town) and yet very poorly maintained to the point of having only two people inside at nighttime.

The woman whimpered in fear as she froze in her place, for some odd reasons, Seungcheol felt something came alive inside his already ruined heart after seeing someone can be so scared to the point of trembling in fear against him. The hand he used to hold his gun slightly trembled due to the feeling of superiority and domination that boils his blood.

The guard took out his own gun, along with his phone which Seungcheol shot almost immediately to prevent him from calling anyone.

Seungcheol shot the man in the leg and chest as he went behind the cashier. The woman’s eyes darted around to the cellphone sitting beside the cashier machine. He pulled away the phone and threw it with all of his might to the floor, making the woman flinched and cried in her place.

Seungcheol glanced at the still-empty brown duffel bags he brought with him, briefly imagining how heavy it would feel in his hands after all this shit are done.

* * *

The sound of gunshots followed by the deafening alarms ricocheted off the buildings around them. Jeonghan started the car and waited for Seungcheol to appear beside Tamara.

From the distance, he could see his lover running with both hands holding onto what it seemed to be two already-heavy brown duffel bags. Behind him was a chubby guard of the store, chasing his boyfriend with one limp leg.

Jeonghan pushed open the door from the inside to make it easier for Seungcheol to swing in. With labored breath, Seungcheol somehow managed to open one of the back doors and flung the bags inside before closing the it and slipped into the front seat.

“Step on it, Hannie...!”

Mind focused, Jeonghan stepped on the pedal and drove away from the parking lot. They lived in a small town where the cops are awful and lazy—they were too often being lied to and somehow it made them distrust many emergency calls; they won’t be able to catch the pair.

Jeonghan pulled out from the street with a loud screech of tires. He peered through the rear-view mirror, only to see the empty and dim street stretching out behind them.

They were completely silent for a short moment before Seungcheol let out a pained groan. Jeonghan glanced at him and followed where his hand laid on his side, red and damp with blood.

“Shit, Cheol! You’re hurt!” The sight only made Jeonghan sped up the old girl, his mind running with so many thoughts. “Only a scratch. A huge one, though.” Seungcheol chuckled self-deprecatingly.

“I’ll be damned if the bullet stayed inside.” He let out a sigh of relieve. “I’ll make sure to rush, okay? We need to drive far enough first.” Seungcheol nodded in agreement and suddenly, he laughed.

“W-what’s so funny?” Jeonghan asked nervously, somehow thinking, how would one react when they know they're about to die?

“We _fucking_ made it, Hannie.” His laughs were getting louder as it rang through the old Chevy Camaro. “I mean I know we’ll pull it off but hell be damned, I can’t believe we actually did it!” Jeonghan laughed along with Seungcheol while also keeping his eyes focused on the road.

“Holy shit, we _actually_ did it.” Jeonghan glanced through the rear-view mirror to see two packed cheap brown duffel bags sitting on the car seat. “We’re loaded now.” Jeonghan chuckled. “I won’t buy anymore cocaine. We really should make something bigger with this much money.”

“You sure you can do that?” Seungcheol asked mockingly. Somehow laughing at the idea of his lover giving up the drug he snort some days when they were being lax.

“I’m not that addicted to it anyway.”

Seungcheol hummed and despite the burning pain on his side, he saw how the streetlights put a shine on Jeonghan’s hair all the way down to his sculpted collarbone.

His beautiful angel.

He’s Seungcheol’s baby. The beautiful man with ethereal charm is his baby. How every movement of him seemed to stop the time and trapping Seungcheol inside a timeless bubble. He’s not sure if he ever want to leave.

“Hannie.” Seungcheol smiled fondly. “You’re my ride or die. Now it’s you and me against the world, baby. I love you.” Jeonghan turned his head at him briefly and smiled back at him. Love and affection reflected in his eyes. Seungcheol is the Clyde to his Bonnie. The one who put purpose into his life. The one who place the fire of passion back into his eyes.

He would give up ever seeing the sun, moon, and even stars ever again if it means he can have Seungcheol forever, even in the afterlife, although he believed no such thing exists. He would only believe in it if that means he can be with his darling forevermore.

“I love you too, Cheol.”

* * *

After checking in to a cheap motel where no one will give a single fuck about how they smell like both gunpowder and blood, Jeonghan carefully treated Seungcheol’s wounds. He’s used to it since he had to do it to himself when his drunkard father was still alive.

Both men were quiet as Seungcheol laid on the creaky bed with an ugly faded yellow sheets that somehow still has a decent scent of detergent, exceeding his expectations. Jeonghan finally patched up the entire wound and left a kiss on it. “What was that for?” Seungcheol grinned.

Jeonghan smoothened the bandage and looked up at Seungcheol coquettishly. “To make you heal quicker.”

“You vixen,” Seungcheol opened his mouth as Jeonghan’s face got closer to his, letting Jeonghan’s tongue probe his mouth and teased his tongue. “Now that one is to bless you with my love.” Jeonghan giggled and Seungcheol loved it. Like a music to his ears.

"While this one, though...” Jeonghan’s hand went lower until it rested on Seungcheol’s bulge. “Is to thank you.”

As the latter put more pressure on his crotch, Seungcheol could only gasp and was unable to utter a single word. He let Jeonghan pulled down his zipper while still stroking him through the fabric of his black jeans. Seungcheol tried to get up to get a better view of his lover and yet Jeonghan pushed him down by his chest. “You’re wounded. Let me do all the work.”

Through hooded eyes, Seungcheol looked down at the sight of an angel who’s currently turning himself into an incubus, hungry and lusting for love and touches as if his life depends on it. Jeonghan pulled down Seungcheol’s boxer, letting the member sprang free out of its confinement.

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol with the best doe eyes he could muster while stroking the length tenderly. Once he was fully hard in his hand, Jeonghan kitten-licked the tip before taking more and more of him, making sure to swirl his tongue on his head.

Seungcheol groaned blissfully, he forgot the fact that they were running from the town they lived in for almost half of their lives and its entire antics. He even forgot the fact that Jeonghan had just finished patching up his bullet wounds. He even forgot the lingering pain on his side as a proof of how he was shot by a gun just a few hours ago.

After Jeonghan managed to get Seungcheol whining and bucking his hips up to his mouth, he slowed down. Jeonghan took Seungcheol deeper which triggered him to tangle his fingers on his hair and slightly pulled it. Jeonghan felt the slight sting from the tug of his hair but it’s most likely that he won’t complain.

“Hannie, God, it feels so damn good. Ah, you’re taking me so well.” Seungcheol grunted and pushed Jeonghan’s head down on his length. Jeonghan tried to hold his gag reflexes as he felt Seungcheol hitting the back of his throat. The way Jeonghan’s throat constricted around him made him moan loudly before coming in Jeonghan’s mouth.

The younger gave his lover's member some little pumps before he pulled away, creating a string of saliva from Seungcheol’s head to Jeonghan’s plush lips. “Throw it up, Hannie.” Seungcheol managed to say in his hazy state of mind. Instead of following Seungcheol's order, Jeonghan swallowed the cum in his mouth and winced. He could never get used to it.

“Ugh, tastes weird.”

“I told you to throw it up.” Seungcheol giggled before letting out a pained groan due to the newly-patch wound.

“I wanted to do it because I’m feeling really happy and grateful now.”

“Why?”

“We got loads of money, managed to escape from the cops, ran away from that hellhole of a town, and most importantly,” Jeonghan flopped down on the bed beside Seungcheol. “You’re still alive and well.”

Seungcheol felt like crying.

He loves Jeonghan more than he can say and he’s never really good with words, anyway. Instead of saying anything, Seungcheol leaned closer and pressed an affectionate kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. He pulled away, whispering a soft murmur. “I love you so much, Yoon Jeonghan. Please never leave me."

“Why would I ever do that, you dumbass." Jeonghan cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes as if searching for the soul of his most cherished person. "I love you far too much to the point that the sole thought of leaving you have never crossed my mind."

"Not even once?"

"Not even once."


End file.
